Learn to be Lonely
by BatteredChild
Summary: Two one shot type fics. Christian after Satine's death and then Satine after she 'leaves him for the duke'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Christian, Satine, or anything associated with Moulin Rouge. Oh and I stole the title from the song "learn to be lonely" from the phantom of the opera.**

**Learn to be Lonely**

He was alone now. His love was gone forever and there was nothing he could do.

Christian sat alone in his garret overlooking the Moulin Rouge. He sat staring out the window, looking at the elephant where he had sung to Satine and where they had argued in song together. Where he had convinced Satine to love him, and where they had shared their first kiss.

He let another tear slip down his face as he thought of the kisses they would never again share. They would never again sing Come What May together. The tears were now falling freely. It had only been last night that he had been reunited with her after he thought she had truly left him for the duke. They had been through so very much in such a short time. He knew he could never truly let her go. He loved her until the end of time. Come what may. Her death changed nothing. He had made her a promise and he would stand by it, he loved her more then life itself and would never stop.

"Come what may," he whispered to himself.

He thought of her final request. That he write their story.

"How can I write, Satine? Tell me…how can I write without you here? You were my muse, my inspiration. So how do you expect me to write our story without you?" For an instant he blamed her. She had left him here alone. It was her fault.

His tears of loss slowed, and his brief anger at his lost love shattered as he realized that she had not wanted to die, it wasn't her fault.

"I love you Satine, my sparkling diamond. Now I just have to learn to be lonely and live without you."

He tore his gaze away from the deserted elephant and the Moulin Rouge, and stood. He then made his way over to his bed and lay down.

As Christian fell into a deep sleep he smiled, knowing that at least in his dreams, he could be with her once more.

_AN: This is my first Moulin Rouge fic, so let me know how I went. If it sucked I'll just run back to my Labyrinth fics lol. So review and leave me a pressie please._


	2. Chapter 2: Satine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Learn to be Lonely**

Part2: Satine

She left him there, she had lied to him and told him that she was leaving him for the duke, and then she just left him there.

Satine walked back over to the Moulin Rouge, the only home she had ever known, and the one place she wanted to escape. She made it back to her dressing room without anybody stopping her, and for that she was grateful. She knew she could only keep up her façade for so long.

She reached her dressing room and calmly closed the door. Once she was sure she would not be interrupted Satine leant against the door and let her tears fall. She slowly slid down to the floor, her tears leaving streaks as they ran down her pale face.

"Oh Christian, I'm so sorry my love," she whispered to herself, wishing she could tell her lover the truth. "Damn him, damn the Duke."

She sobbed in silence for a time then, until there was a knock on her door.

"Wh- what is it?" she called, her voice faltering slightly as she spoke.

She heard Harold's voice on the other side.

"Can I come in Satine?"

She stood slowly and looked at herself in the mirror, she was a mess and didn't want to see anybody right now. Harold least of all. After all, he was the one that made the deal with the duke. This mess with Christian was as much his fault as the Duke's. "And my own," she whispered.

"Actually Harold, I'd rather you didn't. So if you don't mind leaving," she left her request hanging.

On the other side of the door Harold nodded to himself. "Alright. But I will be back soon Satine."

She waited until his footsteps faded into silence before letting her tears fall again.

"Why live life from dream to dream…" she sang to herself softly.

Her world was falling down around her and there was nothing she could do but watch.

She wiped her eyes and stood up. "I love you Christian, come what may. I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to get back to you."

Satine then composed herself, once again putting her façade in place, and walked out of her dressing room to take part in the last rehearsal before opening night.

_AN: I decided to add a second part, and there may be more to come. Not sure though. Leave me a review and let me know what you think._


End file.
